courtofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Mizuno (anime)
Ami Mizuno is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation ofSailor Mercury. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Like the others, Ami retains the same appearance as she did in themanga: blue hair that is a few above her shoulders and blue eyes. In the SuperS season, her hair is about an inch or two longer, but still retains a short length. She later returns to her original hair length in the Stars season. Like Usagi, she wears a standard Azabu Juban school uniform. Her notable casual outfit is similar to Usagi's from the first up to the third season, she wears a pink short jacket with a white long sleeve button shirt with a blue ribbon on the collar, cream yellow long skirt, white socks and brown shoes. Biography Sailor Moon Sailor Moon R Sailor Moon S Sailor Moon SuperS Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Development Etymology Ami: The kanji for A'' (亜) translates to "Asia" or "second", and the kanji for ''mi (美) translates to "beauty". So her first name could be either "Asian Beauty" or "Second Beauty". Mizuno: The kanji for Mizu (水) translates to "water" while the kanji for no (野) translates to "field" or "civilian". The syllable no (の) also indicates possession, so while the literal translation of her family name could be "water field" or "water civilian", others may translate it as "of the water." Also, Mizuno is a common surname in Japan. Her name completely in hiragana/katakana would be "みずのあみ" (Mizuno Ami). Trivia * Ami has an IQ of 300. In the Viz dub, Umino says that Ami's IQ is "over nine-thousand", a reference to the English dub of Dragon Ball Z. * Ami's membership number in the Three Lights Fan Club was 25, the earliest number among the senshi. * In the anime, Ami had four image songs: Bicycle Till Tomorrow, Becoming Sweethearts Cannot Happen, But..., Sharing the Same Tears, and Someday...Somebody.... She also shared an image song with Rei Hino called I Can't Leave Her Alone. * In Japan, Sailor Mercury was the most popular Sailor Senshi, although she sometimes dropped to second place in favor of Sailor Chibi Moon among younger viewers. This was mainly due to the fact that Ami's docile and studious personality made her a role model for Japanese children. On the other hand, her lack of an offensive ability during the whole first season had earned her some scorn for being weak, leading to many jokes that Sailor Mercury is useless. * Ami is the only one of the inner senshi with a short hair style, and an unnatural hair color. In addition she is the only one who has a hair color that matches her eyes, and the only one who has a hair color that matches her fuku color. * Ami is the only one of the Inner Senshi who was never suspected of being Sailor Moon by the Dark Kingdom in the anime. * When Ami transforms into Sailor Mercury, her eyes become a slightly lighter shade of blue. * As Ami's visor/goggles displays German text and she plans on going to Germany in one episode, it is a possibility that she knows at least a little bit of German. ** She probably wants to go to Germany to study in one of the most famous universities for medicine, which is called "Heidelberg University". * In the DiC dub, Ami is named "Amy Anderson", though during the Cloverway dub, her surname reverted back to "Mizuno". She spoke with a slight British accent during the DiC dub to highlight her intelligence, which DiC backed up by saying she transferred from Brighton, a town in the United Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Hero